


Silent

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Category: Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Gen, Inspired by prompt Inspired by episode 7 Hack Attack, Original Character(s), Other, Sarah centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: I've never written anything quite like this but I tried my best and I hope you like it.





	Silent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valkyrierising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrierising/gifts).



> I've never written anything quite like this but I tried my best and I hope you like it.

Sarah's dad had been a military scientist and for as long as she could remember shes had been the new kid. She didn't really mind moving and enjoyed seeing so many new places but the lack of friends had begun to take its toll on her. Sarah's papa made sure that he and her dad spent as much time with her as they could but it didn't make up for the lack of companions her own age. Sarah began taking on extracurricular activities in middle school, its was extremely easy to keep up with several after school clubs without it affecting her grades since she had inherited her dad's intelligence and curiosity. Her parents had told her she looks like her mother, a old friend of her papa's who had agreed to be a surrogate, Sarah's never met her since they moved shortly after Sarah was born.

Sarah never feels cheated by not having a " mother " or a " normal " family. Her dads love her and have always made sure she has what she needs. so when she had broke down in the middle of lunch at her old school Her dads paid for the best therapist in town. When Sarah, at the advice of her therapist admits it had not been her first break down but rather her first " public " break down to her dads they had made the split decision that it was time to have a stable home. Her dad had retired from active duty as soon as he could and they had packed up everything they owned and moved to Summer Cove. Meeting Preston and the others and becoming a power ranger finally made her skin stop feeling so tight but her mind hadn't quieted down which in the end had led to the cloning incident as she referred to it now. She hadn't had a break down or even come close to a break down in Summer Cove since meeting her friends until the guilt at causing her friends such trouble with her clone technology left her sobbing in the auto shop base.

Mick finds her and holds her until the sobs slow enough for her to speak. She tells him everything. Tells him that growing up " the new girl " had left her so lonely at times that she spoke to herself just to hear a voice outside of her own head. She tells him about her fears of being to much for her friends to handle when she got lost in a new urge to create. Mick doesn't speak only listens trough it all until shes finished.

He comforts her fears and tells her that he and her friends adore who she is even when she can't tear her self away from a new invention. He assures her that Brody, the others and he will always be there to snap her back to reality, even if it means he has to be a one man band again. She laughs out loud at that, thinking about how Mick is a lot like her papa. She had seen her papa pull similar silly stunts to bring her dad away from some of his stressful projects for a much needed break. 

She never really understood how her parents had fallen in love with one another. They had told her the story sure but looking at her too intelligent for his own good, no-nonsense dad and her fun loving, average, young adult author papa left her wondering if it was all some big experiment she wasn't aware of. Her papa once told her that her dad couldn't function without someone to take care of him, her dad said he kept papa on the ground when he floated to far into his fantasies.

Her papa often tells her one day she'll meet a nice boy or girl and she'll understand but Sarah doesn't really think she cares about romance. She just wants to be happy and make herself and her parent's proud. Mick draws her back out of her thoughts by helping her to her feet. She hears him contacting the rest of the team as she stands on her own. They all meet up at a pizza joint a few hours later. Hayley and Calvin are squeezed into a both as far as they can go to make room for Brody. Mick sits in a single chair on the side of the booth while she and Preston squeezed into the other side of the both. 

Mick didn't tell them why they were meeting here, not the real reason anyway. He just called it team bonding and as Sarah watches Preston preform magic tricks with the salt and pepper shakers she can't contain her laughter. Sitting here surround by her fellow rangers, Mick with a kind smile on his silent lips, her brain is silent for a moment.


End file.
